


Charging Owl

by Ogoe_Yuka



Series: Cats and Owls [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogoe_Yuka/pseuds/Ogoe_Yuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the lack of better term that can be found in a dictionary, Bokuto Koutarou bounced, shook and vibrated on the bus seat like a hyperactive, caffeine affected horned owl on sugar rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charging Owl

**Author's Note:**

> This somehow turned into a series ^^; First time writing BokuAka so this was pretty much a trial. Hope you like it~

For the lack of better term that can be found in a dictionary, Bokuto Koutarou bounced, shook and vibrated on the bus seat like a hyperactive, caffeine affected horned owl on sugar rush. He just couldn't sit still as he neared his destination. About thirty minutes ago, he parted ways with his best bro Kuroo at the bus station to visit their respective high schools. They arrived to a mutual decision of visiting their former high schools when they realized that they were running low on boyfriend reserves. And neither Bokuto nor Kuroo should ever be drained of their boyfriend reserves. Otherwise, all circles of hell would break loose.

That was why Bokuto was trying to contain his excitement by hugging his backpack that was placed on his lap. If not, he might just end up running all the way to the grounds of Fukurodani. He decided not to text Akaashi though, because for once, he wanted to surprise the usually stoic younger teen. His twitched against the material of his backpack as he restrained himself from texting Akaashi and ruin the surprise visit.

When the bus stopped at the gates of Fukurodani, Bokuto bolted out of the bus and sprinted all the way to the gym. Lady Luck must have liked the effort he put into studying for his test earlier because the lone figure walking towards the clubroom was Akaashi Keiji himself.

"Keiji!"

The sudden shout of his name startled Akaashi that he froze and by the time he got his bearings back, he was already leaning against the side of the stairs for balance while strong arms were wrapped around his shoulders.

"Bokuto-san..." Akaashi mumbled, a little breathless and a little in disbelief.

"Keiji! I missed you! I missed you! I really did! I'm so happy I saw you first! I was really excited to see you! It's been two months! Gosh, Keiji... I missed you so, so much!" Bokuto rambled. Akaashi lifted a hand and lightly tapped Bokuto on the back.

"Keiji?" 

The confused tone of the taller teen's voice was almost cute, although his face fell when the shorter male removed his arms that were around his shoulders. Before Bokuto managed to get into his 'Dejected Bokuto Mode', Akaashi shifted his boyfriend's arms so they were now wrapped around his waist while he wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck.

"It's easier this way and... I'm glad you're here, Bokuto-san." The blackette mumbled against the soft skin on the silverette's neck.

"...Keiji! I'm so glad I'm here with you! Did you miss me? Did you? Did you?" Bokuto tightened his hold around Akaashi's waist and pulled him closer.

"Of course. It has been two months after all. How long will you be staying?"

"Two whole weeks! I have two whole weeks with you! We can go on dates! You can toss to me! We can hand out or laze around!"

"Yes, Bokuto-san. We'll do all of those things you mentioned and more."

Bokuto and Akaashi leaned back and brushed their noses together while grinning and smiling respectively. They pulled back from each other and Akaashi led Bokuto up to the clubroom where he took his bag and a couple of his things. Since the gym was under construction, club practices were cancelled.

Bokuto and Akaashi walked hand-in-hand together while Bokuto told Akaashi what he did for school, how terrible the past two months had been, how there was a lot of things Bokuto wanted to do with Akaashi but he couldn't decide which to do first, his and Kuroo's plan about their surprise visits and various stuff.

Of course, Akaashi told Bokuto of his days at school, what he did on his break and things he thought Bokuto would find interesting and entertaining. While Akaashi wasn't exactly fond of PDA, he allowed himself to indulge for a little while because he was finally with his boyfriend whom he missed dearly for the past two months.


End file.
